Good Night
by UniTree
Summary: Ginny and Harry's first night after the war.


Notes: This is the first Unique Tree story!! Both have our own accounts but we wrote a ton of stories together so we made a join account.

This story is about the night after the war.

Ginny walked into her dorm room after she left her family. She was tired and dirty and just wanted to sleep for a year. She walked into the room and on her bed was Harry. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, stone still.

"Harry?" Ginny asked tears falling down her face.

Harry's head shot up, tears leaving tracks on his face falling. His whole being looked weak as he stared at her.

"How did you get up here?" Ginny asked frozen in her spot.

"I- I don't know," he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"You died." Ginny whispered.

Harry took in a shaky breath, "I had to..."

"You look like I feel." Ginny whispered.

"I feel worst than I look," he muttered. "I... I'll leave if..."

"Yeah leave Harry. You're good at that." Ginny snorted. Harry looked really hurt as he ducked his head, looking at his dirty hands. Ginny went and grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. But she left the door open. Harry was confused as he stayed where he was.

"Harry come here." Ginny called to him. Harry hesitated before he weakly walked into the bathroom.

Ginny had showered and was in a towel. "I need you to heal my back. Then you need a shower." Ginny pointed to a pair of Harry's boxers and pajama pants that she took before he left last year. Harry numbly nodded as he got the healing potion from her.

Ginny turned and dropped the towel. Harry sucked in a breath, feeling a bit more alive than he had before. He slowly started to rub it on a few of her wounds. Ginny turned to face him.

Ginny turned to face I'm rolling her eyes at the erection that was clearly seen threw his jeans. "Go shower." Ginny said walking out.

Harry was confused as he weakly pulled off his shirt. He hissed as he felt the huge bruise on his chest. He kicked off his shoes and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. A little while later, he walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants.

Ginny gasp when she saw his chest. She got up and used a few healing spells to make it much better. She still hadn't touched him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking down at the long, permanent scar.

"Welcome." Ginny whispered. "Harry?" She asked looking into his eyes. He looked up at her, feeling numb again. Ginny moved closer, she put his hand on her hips put hers around his neck and gave him a kiss to match the one for his birthday. Harry groaned, the numbness ebbing away as his head became dizzy.

Ginny opened his mouth with her tongue and stroked his with it. She growled her hips softly against his still feeling the erection he had not tended to.

Harry moaned into her mouth, pressing against her. After a moment, he pulled back, panting.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked knowing her plan worked.

"What," he asked, his mind still fuzzy.

"I could see how numb you were. I knew a kiss would warm you so to speck." Ginny said she pressed into him.

"Oh, okay," he said, a bit sad.

Ginny kissed him against and ground on him until he came in his pajamas and then cleaned him up. 'Can you think now?" Ginny said hugging him.

Harry was a bit tense as he asked, "What does this mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Ginny said sitting on her bed crossing her legs.

"I don't know," Harry muttered.

"Come on Harry you're a smart man." Ginny said.

"Will you take me back," Harry asked slowly.

"Nope." Ginny said simply.

Harry blinked, confused and hurt again. He wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I can't cant you back if I never gave you up. That little "speech" you gave me last year as bull shit. You know it and I know it. Trust me I was plenty pissed at you and I wanted to hurt you but the most I thought about it the more I knew that you were just doing it because your were stupid and thought t would protect me as much as it didn't here." Ginny said looking him in the eye.

Harry just blinked at her again. "So... yes?"

"Merin you're stupid today." Ginny said rolling her eyes. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the bed.

"I haven't slept in days," he mumbled, pulling her close.

"Then go to sleep." Ginny whispered.

"Will you be here when I wake up," Harry asked vulnerably.

"I will be there every morning for the rest of our lives." Ginny whispered snuggling up and putting a leg over him so they were pressed together.

Harry held her close, her head tucked under his. He took a deep breath of her flowery scent before falling into a deep sleep.

Ginny slept for hours and woke up. Harry had a tight grip on her and wasn't letting go. She just laid there holding him and taking care of him when a nightmare hit. Hours after she woke up she had to pee so she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Right then, Harry slowly woke up. His stomach dropped when he looked down and saw the white of the sheets instead of Ginny's red hair. He shot up, looking around the room frantically. Ginny used the loo then walked back into the dorm room. Harry pulled her to him. Holding her waist tightly, his head on her shoulder.

"Love I had to pee I didn't leave." Ginny whispered playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I woke up and you weren't here," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I had to pee love." Ginny said crying softly. "I'm sorry."

Harry moved back, pulling her down onto the bed next to him. "Don't cry," he whispered, holding her tight.

Ginny nodded and kissed his scar.

Harry took a deep breath, resting his cheek on her head. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you Harry James." Ginny whispered. Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

Ginny deepen it quickly. "Missed you."

Harry put his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how much I missed you. I would watch you on the map..."

"You don't want to know what I'd do when I thought about you." Ginny teased.

Harry smiled, "I think I do want to know."

Ginny whispered into his ear how she touched herself and how she'd dream of him.

Harry groaned. "It was hard for me to think of you because I couldn't do much."

"We have forever to do what we want." Ginny smiled.

"Why couldn't you do much?" Ginny asked.

"You were alone, I wasn't," Harry said.

"We have forever to do what we want." Ginny whispered. "I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind doing."

Harry smiled, kissing her lightly. "Like what?"

"Like flying on warm days with you, having our own home, maybe a few kids, being together, making love, raising kids, being normal." Ginny whispered grinning brightly.

Harry was beaming. "I've never been allowed to think of things like that."

"You can now." Ginny said running her fingers over his stubbed chin.

Harry smiled, stroking her cheek. "I love you, Ginny."

"Good cuz I love you too." Ginny whispered.

Harry grinned.

"Thank you for winning." Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You're the reason," Harry said softly.

Ginny nuzzled his neck lightly.

Harry held her tightly, rubbing her back.

"When we have fee time I think we should go to your parents' graves and clean them up." Ginny whispered.

"Hermione and I went to it on Christmas Eve," Harry said flatly, remembering the night.

"I think we should go." Ginny said shyly.

"I want them to meet you," Harry whispered.

"I hope we have kids as amazing as they did." Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled, kissing her neck. "We will."

"I miss Fred." Ginny said crying softly.

Harry tightened his grip. "Me, too," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Love you." Ginny whispered nuzzling his neck. "You saved us."

"I love you," he kissed her head. Harry knew they would be okay as long as they were together.


End file.
